


Warned of You

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: Might as well officially post this accidental love letter to the collection.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 7
Collections: A series of familiar letters





	Warned of You

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well officially post this accidental love letter to the collection.

They told me someday I would meet someone like you  
a someone that would see me through and through.  
See my faults and my scars  
everything that I hide, everything that mars  
this image of me.

They warned me of you.

They told me someday I would meet someone like you  
a someone that would tear me apart through and through.  
See my bravado and lies  
everything that I’m not, and my guise  
that I project.

They warned me of you.

They told me someday I would meet someone like you  
a someone that would love me through and through.  
See the parts that are whole  
and that parts that are beyond my control  
and love me despite it all.

They warned me of you.


End file.
